Trevor Moran and Alexis G Zall: Love at first Text
by rosie13849
Summary: Trevor and Alexis have known eachother for the longest time but were to afraid to admit their feelings through text but finally they met in person
1. Alexis's POV

I still remember every detail about him he was perfect. His eyes were the nicest shade of hazel I had ever seen and his hair was dark and brown... I knew how he acted, he was funny and weird and was always confident, but when he looked into my eyes he froze. "Hi, you're Alexis... Alexis G. Zall... I'm happy to meet you" Trevor said reaching out to shake my hand, I melted under the pressure and hugged him "Trevor I'm so happy to me you! I love your channel!" I said pulling away I had no idea what I did and blushed because I was so embarrassed. Once he let off a comforting smile I simmered down.

We were planing on hanging out that day. Digi fest was one of the times were I could actually hang out with anyone without getting mobbed by fans. We had been talking online a lot, and made arrange for us to talk in person. He lived in L.A. like me but we never really had any intention of hanging out for more than half an hour. But we thought this was the perfect time to since I already had to interview O2L for another channel.

Finally I finished and everyone sent us off. We were probably the two youngest people on YouTube that were actually considered YouTubers. Everyone in O2L would make fun of us when he was texting me, and my family would laugh when I would freak out about my phone about to die while texting him.

We walked away and he called a taxi. "So Alexis, how are you liking New York?" he asked knowing that I had never been "I like it, a lot of cars and traffic, but It's still a lot of fun." Then his phone started to ring, he picked it up "Sorry my Girlfriend is calling" he said putting up to his ear. I froze, "Okay" I didn't know what to say, he never mentioned a girlfriend, I thought he liked me "Yeah, babe... No... Fine... Okay have fun... Shit, no!... Fine!... Okay, I agree with you, we can... Bye" He hung up. "What was that all about?" I asked with a curious look "Oh she just broke up with me"

I looked at him with my eyes widened "I'm sorry, are you okay?" he just looked at me with a half smile "Girl! I'm fine, I'm actually happy that she broke up with me! I was gonna break up with her" He said laughing "Well I wasn't going to, but I was hoping she was going to break up with me, the moment we started dating"

"Why?" I asked. "She likes me a lot, and I liked her, as a friend just... She begged me to date her for weeks. Finally I just said yes. I never really fell head over heels for her, but I was hoping maybe one day I would so I could make her happy" He said, "but I do still love her, just as a friend, not a girlfriend." He looked at me with a straight face "But what about you? Do you have anyone special?"

"No, I like someone, but he just got out of a relation ship, so I don't think he would be interested" It was obvious who I was talking about and he knew that I was talking about him, "Well maybe he likes you too, who is it?" I couldn't tell if he really didn't know or if he was just making sure it was him "Um... Just some YouTuber" I looked at him and pretended like it wasn't him "Do I know him?" He asked leaning back "Yeah, I think so. I mean I've seen him in your videos" Now it was plan to see I was talking about him "Oh cool" I looked at him for a moment "So do you like anyone?" He looked at me with a half smile. "Yeah, she's smart and funny, and she's a really good YouTuber." Maybe he did like me after all "Oh cool what's her name?" He looked at me for a second "I'm not telling you"

"Do I at least know her?" I asked "Yeah she was in a lot of your videos. It's kind of funny, I met her today, well in person. We've been texting a lot for about a year now" he looked at me dead in the eye "how about we say them at the count of three" I said with a smile on my face. The Taxi stopped "Okay" we got out and started to walk "Ready One... Two... Three"

"You" we said together we both stopped and looked each other in the eye.


	2. Trevor's POV

I knew it! She likes me! I wanted to make sure of course, for the longest time now I wanted to tell her, but now I know for sure "So this is awkward" She said fiddling with her phone, "Yeah, a little" I replied with no words to say. "So what are we going to do?" she asked with a half smile pretending like she wasn't nervous of my answer, but her face was red her eyes were faint, and only I knew why. The taxi driver stopped and looked back, at this point we were just staring into each others eyes, "Um you guys gonna pay?" he asked I looked at him and pulled out my wallet, "Four ninety five" I pulled out the cash and handed it to him "Keep the change."

It was getting dark the light began to twinkle int he sky and her eyes were glowing, as we sat down in the restaurant, I wanted to say so much. But I knew if I opened my mouth I would begin but never stop, she was so beautiful.

*Ten Minutes latter*

Alexis still hasn't said anything to me, I don't know if I should start the conversation, or if she's thinking about what to say, but I'm worried "So, hows school?"How stupid of me, shes doing online schooling like me, why would it be bad, "Good I guess, I'm failing gym" I chuckle a little bit. "Hey it's not that easy" She says "Oh really all you have to do is probably answer questions about it" I reply, I feel like I'm earning back my courage to talk, "Well yeah, but It's hard, I can't skip school like I used to, that's hard" I looked down to check my phone, Elizabeth could be texting me, and I can't miss it, She is my best friend and when drama goes her way I'm the first one sh- "Who you texting" Well I don't want to tell her, I don't think she would know that She's my best friend, but I should be able to tell her the truth "Elizabeth." She looks at me "Ohhh, Okay" She knows who she is? Have I told her? When did I tell her? Is she jealous? "Yeah she hasn't replied" I don't want to ask her but a part of me still wants to know, Our food arrives, I want to ask about the liking me, how long she's liked me? Why she likes me? but that would just make it awkward. "So Trevor, about what we said in the car" And now it's easier. "Yeah, I do like you, but I don't want it to make things awkward." She looked down and grinned "Good because I like you too" She looked so sweet. I was happy with how she acted after I told her the first time, but now I was enthusiastic about the whole thing. "So does this mean?" I looked her dead in the eye "I think so" She replied her face turning red "I guess this also means we have to start hanging out back in LA more often" O2L held my hours most of the time, but soon I would be old enough to live with them, then I wouldn't have to drive two hours there and back, then I would have more time with Alexis 'BUZZ' I pulled out my phone 'Hey we're about to go back to the hotel you better come back before your parents get worried' JC was one of the weirdest people I know and when he texts me like that, I know something is about to happen. But in this case I didn't know what.

*Authors note: I know I haven't been posting as much, but I try. My family is in town right now, so this is a stretch. School has been keeping me up but I will try to get up the next one as soon as possible. Hopefully before next year :)*


End file.
